


Misc Drabble #2

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Daryl is an adult, Daryl makes the mistake of talking to a kid, ER waiting rooms are boring AF, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, crackfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "Did you know you have enough bones in your body to make a skeleton?” (B: “…Please stop talking.”)





	Misc Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> messiahofdystopia asked:  
> Daryl Dixon Isaac Lahey Did you know you have enought bones in your body to make a skeleton. ( B please stop talking). Thank You

Daryl tapped his foot as he sat in the waiting area of the ER for any news on how Merle was doing. His older brother gotten into a pretty nasty crash, and the doctors had kicked Daryl out while they examined him.

The only other occupant of the room was a kid, maybe 7 or 8 years old. He was was trying not to look at Daryl and failing miserably.

“Hey, kid.” Daryl said, making the little boy jump and let out some kind of squeak before looking up at him.

“Yes sir?”

“You here alone?”

The boy shook his head, making his light brown curls bounce a bit. “No, sir. My brother got hurt at basketball practice. My mom’s in there with him.” The kid said as he pointed to the large swinging doors that led to where patients were being seen.

“Yeah? My brother got hurt too. Why don’t we keep each other company until one of them get’s out?” Daryl offered, feeling bad for the kid.

That offer was like opening a flood gate. The kid, who introduced himself as Isaac came to sit in the seat beside Daryl and started talking animatedly about a whole lot of nonsense.

“Did you know you have enough bones in your body to make a skeleton?”  Isaac said with wide eyes, like it was the neatest thing in the world to the 7 year old.

“…Please stop talking.” Daryl mumbled before turning to look at the doors that were now swinging open. A teenage boy that looked a bit like Isaac and a middle aged woman were walking in their direction.

“Isaac are you bothering this man?” The woman asked, tone fond but scolding.

“We’re keeping each other company.” Isaac said proudly as he hopped from his seat and grinned up at his mom and brother. “His brother got hurt too.” He added, tone going serious.

“Oh, well, I’m sorry to hear that.” Mrs. Lahey said as she reached out and took her sons hand. “Thank you for looking after Isaac. He doesn’t do well around the sight of blood and this one” She said, indicating Camden, who was sporting a decent sized bandage on his forehead. “Needed seven stitches.”

“S’no problem. He’s a good kid.” Daryl said, giving the woman an awkward small smile in return to her genuine one.

“Bye Daryl! I hope your brother feels better!” Isaac said, turning from his mother quickly to give Daryl a hug the man hadn’t been expecting before dashing off with his mother and brother.

Daryl watched them go, a full smile tugging at his lips before his attention was drawn to a nurse coming out to give him an update on Merle.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
